


Pretty and Fuckable

by eirtae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Clothed Male Naked Male, Hot nerds, Humor, Kinktober, M/M, Research, Shibari, dom Remus, rope play, sub Sirius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eirtae/pseuds/eirtae
Summary: “Youaregoing to untie my legs, right?” asked Sirius, shifting his ankles against the rope that tied them to the chair legs.“The more often you ask that the less I want to do it,” replied Remus.





	Pretty and Fuckable

**Author's Note:**

> And now for something _completely different._
> 
> They're meant to be around 19-20, and I have no idea if that fits in canon lol.
> 
> Beta'd, as always, by my lovely wife Polkera!

“You _are_ going to untie my legs, right?” asked Sirius, shifting his ankles against the rope that tied them to the chair legs.

“The more often you ask that the less I want to do it,” replied Remus from behind him. His tone was distracted, his focus on the rope around Sirius’ wrists.

“I mean you’re going to have to eventually,” said Sirius, rolling his wrists. It earned him a curse and a smack across the head that he ignored. “The idea _is_ that we’ll eventually fuck.”

“I thought the point was to make you look pretty,” Remus reminded him. 

“Pretty and fuckable,” Sirius corrected. “Pretty fuckable, even,” he added after a pause.

Remus sighed deeply.

Something pulled awkwardly around his elbows, and Sirius squirmed. He felt the rope go slack - his wrists were well tied, but something had gone wrong. _Again._

“This isn’t working,” said Remus with frustration, confirming Sirius’s suspicions.

“I won’t be terribly disappointed if we skip straight to the sex,” said Sirius, still free enough to shrug. “This isn’t nearly as sexy as I thought it would be, and you’ve already got my wrists done - we could just pull out the collar.”

“You asked for this,” said Remus pointedly. Then he leaned in, pressing Sirius’ chest forward into the chair’s back. “And I’ve been thinking about it a lot,” his voice was much softer as he spoke the words so that his breath breezed across the back of Sirius’ neck, making him shiver.

“You have?” asked Sirius weakly, once again very aware that the way his ankles were tied to the chair forced his legs apart.

“I have,” said Remus, the words breathed into Sirius’ ear.

He was leaning so close that when he switched from pressing against Sirius’ back to pulling his hair, Sirius couldn’t sit up straight. He pressed their cheeks together, and Sirius’ breath shortened, expecting Remus to say something so filthy that he moaned preemptively.

“I did research,” whispered Remus.

“ _What?_ ” asked Sirius, jerking sharply upright in the chair as Remus gently scritched his head and stepped back, walking around him into sight and heading for the door to the bedroom. “You can do _research_ on this kind of thing?” he called after him.

“Of course you can,” Remus called back. “You can find a book about anything if you try hard enough.”

“Trust you to find a textbook,” muttered Sirius to himself, adjusting his bare ass on the seat as best he could. “Where did you even _find_ a book about sexy ropes?” he asked as Remus walked back into the room.

“A bookstore,” said Remus absently, skimming the index at the back of the book, “and it’s called shibari, not ‘sexy ropes’.”

“You’re telling me,” said Sirius slowly, “that you walked into a bookstore and said ‘could you direct me to the sexy ropes section please? I’d like to shag my boyfriend with a difference’.”

“Yes,” stated Remus as he flipped through the pages. “I went into a bookstore and said ‘I’d like to shag my boyfriend with a difference’. Those _exact_ words.”

Sirius stared at Remus as the other man focused on the book, his brow furrowed and a hand over his mouth. He was still fully dressed, the tuck of his muggle dress shirt impeccable and shirtsleeves rolled up to his elbows. Sirius would never admit it, given the torture it would result in, but there was something hot as hell about being forced to wait, especially with such a good view.

“... You’re not going to read the whole book, are you?” asked Sirius plaintively when five full minutes had passed.

“There’s illustrated instructions,” replied Remus instead of answering.

“There is?” asked Sirius, craning his neck in an attempt to get a look at the pages. “Can I see?”

“No,” said Remus, licking his thumb and flipping a page.

“... Are you sure?” Sirius tried again as time continued to slide past.

After several more minutes, Remus snapped the book shut and turned his gaze on Sirius, his intense regard now on analyzing the man before him. 

Sirius licked his lips - he’d always appreciated Remus’ ‘I shall conquer the exam laid out before me’ expression, but he hadn’t truly _understood_ it until now.

Remus nodded thoughtfully and stepped forward, imbued with the confidence of a man who had Prepared Himself. Sirius straightened, his spine tingling and breath catching as he felt Remus pull at the rope tied around his wrists. Thank Merlin for dirty textbooks and attentive students.

**Author's Note:**

> … Anyway, _I’m_ not going to write the actual fucking that happens after this scene, but I would be so, _so_ happy to provide a link here at the end if someone else did.


End file.
